camptrinityseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather Green
Heather Green is a Greek demigod, the daughter of Zeus and the mortal Alyssa Green. She is the older sister of Henry Asher, a son of Zeus. She has an older mortal sister, Kailey Green, and a younger mortal brother, Tyler Green. She attends Camp Trinity. Series Heather is featured in the following series: * Camp Trinity (POVs) * Defenders of the Duat (POVs) * Demigod Quest (POVs) * Demigod Academy (POVs) * Camp Trinity Guidebook * The First Generation (1, appearance) Early Life Heather grew up in the Bronx, so until she is about 15-16, she has a faint accent, something her parents and mortal siblings do not have, as they go to school and work outside of the area. As a young child, Heather felt unwanted by her parents and siblings, so she ended up a loner and had few friends. A girl named Elise bullied her as she was growing up and eventually, she fought back and became a tough, hardened thief who would steal money and expensive items to pawn and donate the money to people who needed it, referring to herself as "Robin Hood". She also got arrested twice for graffiti, painting the NYC skyline as the apocalypse. Camp Trinity N/A Defenders of the Duat N/A Demigod Quest N/A Demigod Academy N/A Camp Trinity Guidebook N/A The First Generation N/A Personality Heather is sarcastic and snarky, and she is usually pretty bold in her words and action. She's rebellious and enjoys breaking rules, and usually doesn't feel bad about it. She's usually pretty quiet and has a sneaky, mysterious and intuitive personality. She swears a lot and sometimes has anger issues. She's smart, a quick thinker and she always has a plan. She isn't generally scared of anything and she hates admitting she needs help. Appearance Heather is 5'5 and slim, generally appearing younger than she is, as she never wears any makeup. She has warm brown eyes, though they turn electric blue if she uses some of her powers. She has long brown hair and frequently dyes streaks in it (usually in red, turquoise, or purple). While the right side of her bangs are left long and frequently fall over her eye, the left side is naturally a zig-zag shape like a lightning bolt. Her hair is usually straight, though for special occasions she curls it. When she is younger, she does pigtails in her hair but as she gets older, she keeps it in a ponytail, a braid or leaves it down and wavy. She has scars on her left side and back from a heart operation when she was a child. She typically dresses like a tomboy, jeans and t-shirts with jackets (usually leather) and combat boots. She has a faded green tattoo on her left forearm with a blue butterfly, purple and red flower, and green leaf. Powers Godly Parent * Altitude Resistance * Flight * Electricity * Lightning * Sonic Boom * Telekinesis * Plasma Grenades * Thunder * Electric Force Field * Super Speed * Cloud Transformation * Eagle Transformation * Super Hearing * Playing/Recording Sound Waves * Eagle Eye Vision Nymph Powers * Egyptian Magic * Ice * Super Intelligence * Super Strength Guardian Powers * Earth * Earthquakes * Sand * Light * Plants * Animal Communication Magical Items * Earth Orb (formerly) * Crystal of Iaso (formerly) * Charm Bracelet ** Skeleton Key ** Sword "Anemothýella" ** Silver Knife ** Bronze Shield ** Bow ** Magic Quiver ** Magic Phone for Emergencies (formerly) Magical Pets or Companions * Alta--magic eagle * Pincushion--magic hedgehog * Diamond--Pegasus (deceased) * Mistwalker--Pegasus Love Interests * Hal James--boyfriend * Jackson Stevens--former boyfriend * Tom Brewer--one sided crush that Heather doesn't reciprocate. Friends and Enemies * Autumn Stone, Libby Rogers, Bryn Lawrence (best friends) * Ray Henry, Andy Samson, Lissa Octus, Sevan Octus, Julia Caesar, Emily Stone, Sally Rice, Artemis, Troy Smith, Brandon Louis, Jordan Wesley, Raven Anselle, Paelen Carter, Lydia Cleveland, Maddy Campbell, Eugene Cassidy, Hailey Cassidy, Dylan Carlson, Samantha Jones, Anna Lucas, Tobias Broker, Mae Chandler, Ben Walker, Sam Walker, Sage Warner, Gwyn James, Severus Turner, Alex Turner, Annabeth Hanson (friends) * Tartarus, Iaso, Thanatos, Ra, Sara James, Achilles, Truth, Justice, Fear, Veritas, Fates (enemies) Trivia * Heather has PTSD from being held hostage on Ra's ship, believing her friends were dead, and she was nearly addicted to drugs after the experience. * She was sexually harassed while a hostage to Ra. * Heather had heart surgery as a baby. * Heather is not close with her siblings except for Henry, who she didn't meet until she was 15. * Heather rides a motorcycle. * Heather is allergic to dogs. * Her favorite fandoms include The Maze Runner, Star Wars, Marvel, Harry Potter, X-Men, Game of Thrones and The Walking Dead. * Her favorite bands are Imagine Dragons, Three Days Grace, Sick Puppies and The Script. * Heather wants to be a writer. * She is a third-degree black belt. ** She has done karate her whole life and her sensei is a fourth-degree, and the assistant sensei is a third-degree.